


Extracting A Bullet

by Twirling_Cones



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Inspired from a scene in a movie, M/M, blood mention, not that much blood though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirling_Cones/pseuds/Twirling_Cones
Summary: Stuck in the middle of nowhere, it's no surprise when Bill gets bored and fiddles with the gun. Unfortunately for Dipper, Bill accidentally lodges a bullet in his right elbow on accident. This scene is set right after that.





	Extracting A Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fic, it's very short.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really late to the fandom.

"Hey, you think you can set a fire here? We can heat up this gold bar and cauterize your gunshot wound," Bill said casually, rummaging through the contents of his backpack. 

He was sure he had packed a first-aid kit. Or at least something remotely similar to that.

"Do you think we're in a forest?!" Dipper hissed, before clutching his bloody (and quite possibly broken) right arm, nearly keeling over at the pain shooting up his arm.

"We're in the middle of nowhere! Literally!"

"Jeez kid, calm your knickers, or whatever that saying was," Bill yelled back, now searching Dipper's backpack instead.

His eyes landed on a Swiss army knife.

He gave a whistle of appreciation. Perfect.

Trudging back over to Dipper, Bill brandished the biggest, sharpest blade he could find in it. At the sight, Dippers eyes became wider than dinnerplates.

He scooted away immediately.

"You are NOT getting that anywhere near ME!" He screeched, still cradling his right arm but uncaring of the pain at the present moment.

Bill and a knife spelt nothing short of impending disaster.

"Why not Pine Tree? I just want to help," Bill cooed, albeit playfully, making goosebumps all over Dipper's skin. 

Dipper shivered.

If Bil would have made a terrible doctor, seeing how he delighted at the sight of blood.

Dipper internally cringed. "W-well for one, I've seen you cut a chicken before, and that wasn't pretty! So p-put that down!" His tone took on a more panicked edge that didn't go unnoticed by Bill.

The bastard started smirking.

"Pine Tree, it was my first time preparing chicken." He said, suppressing a laugh that was eager to bubble forth from his lips.

Dipper's eyes narrowed, catching on the game. "Bill Cipher, have you ever removed a bullet before?"

This time, Bill went into a fit of obnoxious laughter. Sapling was already getting so smart. Not like he wasn't smart before, but Bill was pretty sure he had been a good influence on the kid. You know, being an all-knowing demon after all.

"Touché. Well, there's a first time for everything!" He said, grasping Dipper's arm and surveying it. Blood was gushing out like waterfalls, like there was no tomorrow.

Dipper rolled his eyes at the statement, but didn't stop Bill from attempting to remove the bullet.

Armed with a medical manual from Dipper's backpack, Bill flipped through the pages.

"Well, it says here that we need to pour alcohol into the wound to disinfect the wound." He chuckled. Damn, this was so simple. Plucking a random bottle of wine from thin air, he popped open the cap as he titled the bottle above Dipper's wound.

His head snapped up when he heard a muffled scream from Pine Tree.

Dipper was forcing his eyes and mouth shut as tremendous pain roared through him.

That was very, very painful. 

Bill frowned in slight concern as he continued straight to the second step. "Okay, so now we need to make two tiny incisions along the wound. Okay. This is fine. We can do this. Okay?" He didn't sound convincing nor assuring, but judging by the nodding of Dipper's head, he should just keep going.

Using the blade from the Swiss army knife, he sank the knife down into layers of skin, watching as more crimson dripped from the cut. He tried not to gawk and marvel at it too much as he continued cutting down the line. 

That was, until Dipper protested audibly.

"What are you doing?! That cut's big enough to fit a grapefruit!" Dipper hollered in equal parts pain and frustration. What the heck happened to 'tiny' incisions?

Bill glanced at the amount of blood, huffing when he realised that Pine Tree was right. So much for trying to help.

Then Bill noticed something.

"Pine Tree, I think that's an exit wound," he pointed to another wound that both of them didn't see till now.

Dipper gave him a shocked expression, craning his neck to see another bleeding wound at the other side of his arm.

"So it already went out." He said flatly.

"Yep." That was all he got in return.

Dipper sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
